The Knight's Version Of Romeo And Juliette
by Mrs.RenMaaka
Summary: This is a story of past, present and future. Full of both romance and tragedy. But you will have to read to find out what else it is about. But remember time is irrelevant.


The Knight's Verson Of Romeo And Juliette Pt.1

The Beginning or The Newbie In Town

It was a glorious day on plant Popstar, a gentle breeze lightly rustled the leaves in the only forest nearby. It was there that Fumo, Bun and Kirby sat staring up at the sky in the canopy of Whispy Woods.

"What do you think that cloud looks like Kirby?" asked Bun. Kirby didn't even seem to hear him so Bun said loudly "Kirby!?".

"Poyo poyo!" responded Kirby. Of course there was no way of knowing what that meant.

Suddenly the peaceful mood changed in the blink of an eye. The soft gentle breeze was now a strong violent wind. They clung to the tree like if they let go they would die, which wasn't too far from the truth. Suddenly Kirby lost his grip and went zooming away. Fumo stretched out her hand and managed to grab Kirby's arm and pull him back onto the tree.

"Sis, what's happening!?" shouted Bun over the howling of the wind. But Fumo made no response, she was too busy trying to figure this out in her own mind.

The sky suddenly turned so gray it was almost black. Then Bun screamed in a mixture of horror and surprise. Fumo turned to her younger brother. "What's wr0ng Bun!?" she cried in panic. Bun seemed to not be able to say anything so he just pointed in front of him.

She looked at the area he was pointing at and her mouth fell open in the same speechless shock. In the sky there was a comet. The sky was being scorched by it's tail that was a combination of ice and fire. The worst part was that it was headed straight for them! With every second the c0met came closer and the shock turned into pure horror. But all they could do was scream. Even Kirby was screaming! But by some miracle it went over their heads leaving them with a few nasty burns but nothing serious.

Even though they were hurt and wanted to go home , take a nap, and forget it had ever happened all they could do was sit there gaping. It was not a normal thing for them to have near death experiences.

"What in Kabu's name was that?" shrieked Bun. He was still in a state of shock.

"I believe that was a comet." Fumo replied shakily. "They are objects from outer space."

Suddenly the shock on his face was replaced by excitement.

"Outer space!? That is so cool!!! I've never seen a space rock before! Let's go see it!" cried Bun leaping from the tree,he ran straight forward hurrying to see it.

"NO way! You have no idea what could be on that thing!"

Fumo advised. Of course always impulsive he continued on pretending not to hear. What could Kirby and Fumo do but follow?

"I bet we'll be the only ones to ever see a comet!" Bun shouted back to them.

But our little heroes were not the only ones to see the comet.

"King Dedede!! " screamed Escargon.

He came running through the arch that lead to the balcony at bullet speed for a snail! Too fast, he was focusing entirely on speed and nearly hung himself on the railing. Dedede sighed and reluctantly got off the lawn chair he had been sitting happily on for more than an hour. He untangled Escargon, who had somehow gotten entangled in the railing.

"What do you want Escargon? I have kingly duties to attend to." snapped Dedede, thinking of his lovely lawn chair.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you but there's an urgent message from Captain Waddle Doo." Escargon stammered.

"That idiot? What does he want? Whatever it is it can wait!"Dedede barked.  
Then Captain Waddle Doo came out onto the balcony himself. He bowed as low as he could possibly manage. "I'm sorry your majesty but it can't wait. One of the waddle dees saw a comet crash just a few minutes ago." squeaked Captian Waddle Doo.

"What? A comet?! Why did no one tell me this before!?

Well I guess we have to go investigate. Let's go!" Dedede yelled.

"Well we tried…"Escargon mumbled.

But there were still others who saw the comet. Meta Knight stood on the roof of one of Castle Dedede's towers. He stared at the sky, his eyes green. Sword and Blade came up behind him silently.

"Sir? A comet has crashed to the south of the village." Blade reported.

Meta Knight made no sign that he was listening but they knew he was. "So are we to investigate Lord Meta Knight?" asked Sword. Meta Knight nodded.

It seemed all of Dreamland had decided to go see the comet. So there they all were gathered on the cliff where the comet crashed. "Well that's not a comet!" Mayor Lin cried. What they all had mistaken for a comet was really a silver ship. It was very close to the ship Kirby had arrived in. Though it was four pronged, it was a star. This ship seemed to be in much worse a shape then Kirby. The ship was surrounded in a cloud of dark gray smoke so not much else was visable.

Suddenly somebody from inside the ship coughed. Everyone outside's eyes were open wide with wonder, except Meta Knight who was staring at the ship, his eyes still a shade of light green. "Sis someone is inside." whimpered Bun.

"Of course there is somebody in there!" Fumo replied trying not to hide the fear from her own face.

Then suddenly the doors to the ship opened and someone slowly stepped out onto the cliff.

**Okay that's it for awhile I will be working on Ren and Luna's story for awhile. Check it out it is called Unwanted Desires.**


End file.
